This Side of Paradise
by laureljaclyn
Summary: Nathan, Haley and Jamie take a trip to Hawaii for the holidays. LOTS OF NALEY FLUFF! I haven't written the next chapter yet, so let me know what you think and I will keep going.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a short little fic about Naley and Jamie that I had an idea for. Here is the first chapter so you can see what you think. It will probably only be about 5-6 chapters when it is finished. Let me know what you all think... I will only keep writing it if people are interested...  
**

**I hope you all have a fabulous New Year!**

**Laurel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill or any of the characters  
**

Haley James Scott pulled up to the carpool lane and turned up the radio as she waited for her son to come bounding out of school with a huge grin on his face, as he often did. When she saw the sandy-blonde figure appear through the school doors, she hopped out of the car and opened the rear-passenger door for him to get in.

"Jimmy-Jam, where's your coat?" she questioned disapprovingly.

"In my backpack."

"Well, put it on. Are you crazy? It's the middle of December!"

"Daddy never wears a coat."

"Well, your dad_ IS _crazy. Come on… put it on and zip up." She waited until his coat was zipped and his seatbelt was buckled. Then she kissed him on his head, closed his door and got back into the driver's seat.

As Haley started the car to head home, she questioned her son about his day.

"You know, they don't EVER have to wear coat in Hawaii," he added, "we learned all about it!"

"Really? What else did you learn?"

"I learned that Kaua'i is the oldest island and that there are eight islands all together. And, Miss Lauren also told us that it is the only state that grows coffee… I thought you would like that!"

"Maybe so, Buddy."

* * *

Haley was in the kitchen making dinner for her family when Nathan expectantly came through the door.

"Hales?" he called through the house.

"I'm in the kitchen…" she replied

When he appeared through she archway to the kitchen, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately several times.

"What was that for?" he questioned.

"I missed you," she replied casually.

"I don't buy it, Hales. It's not that I wouldn't appreciate getting greeted like that every day. It's just that I know you too well and you wouldn't do that to me when our son could come in any minute."

"I don't know what you are talking about…" she teased.

"Spill, Hales. What do you want?"

"Ok… before you say no, just hear me out for a minute."

"ok," Nathan complied with an air of skepticism in his voice.

"You see, Jamie has been learning all about Hawaii the past few weeks and he has really seemed to like it. I looked at your practice schedule and you have almost ten days off coming up for Christmas and New Years. I was thinking maybe we could go down there for New Years. I could be our Christmas gift to each other. I know it is a lot of money, but we haven't been on a vacation in a really long time and we've all been working so hard. I just think it could be really fun… so… what do you think?"

"I think we could all use a vacation."

"I was hoping you would say that," she replied giddily before kissing him square on the lips.

**Ok. Let me know what you think!** **Give me your thoughts, suggestions, anything... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I did not expect this much response from the first chapter. Thanks, everyone, it really helped me write the second one. Without your thoughts and encouragement, I probably never would have gotten around to it.**

**Happy New Year,**

**Laurel**

**disclaimer: If I owned One Tree Hill there would be way more Naley... So, no, I do not own the show or the characters.**

Several weeks had passed since Nathan and Haley had decided to take the family to Hawaii. Now the two of them were sitting around their Christmas tree watching Jamie open him mountain of gifts. Jamie picked up a gift and tore through the wrapping paper to find another Bobcats jersey.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad." He remarked

"You welcome, buddy," Haley replied, "Yours was getting small."

"Hey Jamie," Nathan added as he picked up a small envelope under the tree, "why don't you open this one next."

"ok, " he complied and tore through the envelope. "Plane tickets?" he questioned.

"Well, you didn't see where they are to, you goof!" Haley joked.

"Hawaii?! Oh my god! We are going to Hawaii?!"

"We are going to Hawaii," Nathan confirmed.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," Haley replied casually.

"Tomorrow? I have to pack!" he exclaimed as he ran up the stairs to start packing a suitcase.

"That's right. You do have to pack. I'll be up in a few minutes to help you." Haley called after him.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad! This is the best Christmas ever!" He called back.

Haley we just about to get up to leave when Nathan pulled her back down next to him.

"You didn't open your gift," he said as he retrieved a little blue box from his sweatshirt pocket.

"Tiffany's?" Haley questioned, "Nathan, we agreed that our gift to each other was Hawaii…"

"Hales, just open it. You'll like it. I promise."

"Ok," she complied and opened the box in her hands. When she lifted the top of the box, she found the crackerjack bracelet that she had come to love over the years.

"Don't say I never gave you anything," they instinctively remarked in unison as Nathan slipped the bracelet on her wrist.

"I love you, Nathan Scott."

"Merry Christmas, Hales."

* * *

Nathan and Haley were in their room packing their suitcases and getting ready for their family vacation. Several suitcases were laying on their bed. While Haley had thought through everything she needed before hand and made a list of things to pack, Nathan was randomly throwing in anything he thought he might need.

"Do I need to pack pants, Hales, or just shorts?"

"Well, you know, it is the rainy season in Hawaii… so, yeah, you may want some…"

"Sorry, you lost me at rainy season…. You know what that means for us don't you?"

"Oh what ever," she balled up a shirt and threw it at him to put in the suitcase. "We may have a problem with that considering the three of us are all sharing a room… will you help me zip this one?"

"Of course," he complied and offered her a hand. When he was unable to get the suitcase he questioned, "Man, are you taking lessons from Brooke? How much did you bring? Try sitting on it…"

With the added weight of Haley, the suitcase zipped easily.

"Thank you," she remarked as he held out his hand to help her up. "Nate," she added, "I am so excited for Hawaii. I'm so proud of you and our family. You and Jamie are my life… I love you."

* * *

After a 13 hour flight that included 3 plane changes and lots of coffee to keep Nathan and Haley alert and awake, the Scotts finally arrived at their hotel in Kawai in the evening on December 26.

"Jamie, buddy, we are here," Haley said as she looked in the rear view mirror of the Jeep that they had rented. She giggled when she saw her son fast asleep in the back seat of the car.

When Nathan pulled up to the hotel, they were greeted by bellmen who took their bags and guided them inside. Nathan valeted the car and picked Jamie up out of the back seat, being careful not to wake him. Once inside the beautiful resort, Nathan passed Jamie off to Haley.

"Nate, why don't you go check in and I'll wait on the couch with Jamie so he can sleep," Haley suggested.

"Ok." He kissed her and headed over to the concierge.

When he was finished, he took Jamie from Haley and they followed the bellman to their room. Once they located their room and took their bags off of the cart, Haley opened the door to find a beautiful three-room suite that overlooked the ocean. Haley was speechless. They had agreed on a less expensive room so that they could stay at a nicer resort. She knew that they could afford more things now than they could before, but Haley James didn't change her ways easily. She was still careful and frugal when it came to money.

"Nate, I thought we were getting a smaller room…"

"I changed the reservation last week."

"But…"

He cut her off, "But this way Jamie can have his own room. Hales, we deserve this. All of us do. Look at how far we have come in the last 7 years. Plus, It's the rainy season… remember?"

Figuring that it was pointless to argue, she replied, "Well, you sure are charming, you know that?"

"So I've heard. C'mon, lets get him in bed. He is getting way too heavy."

Haley followed Nathan into the room with the smaller bed and pulled back the covers so that Nathan could slide Jamie in. They took of his shoes, turned off the lights and tucked him in. While Nathan and Haley had tried not to wake him, Jamie began to stir a little. Haley sat down on the side of his bed and began rubbing his back to ease him back to sleep. When eyes opened to little slivers, she cooed, "We're in Hawaii, Baby… go back to sleep… we'll explore tomorrow…". Jamie's eyes reclosed and his breathing eased. Haley could tell that he was fast asleep again. She kissed him and whispered, "I love you, Jamie." Nathan and Haley left the room hand in hand and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Nathan and Haley had finally unpacked everything and now ready to go to bead after an exhausting day of travel. After they brushed their teeth and changed, they snuggled into bed together.

"Hales, don't fall asleep quite yet… I almost forgot to give you what was really in that blue box." Nathan got up and pulled a jewelry box out of one of the dresser drawers. She opened it to find a beautiful locket. One face of the locket read "Always" while the other read "Forever". When she opened the locket, she found a picture from their first wedding along with the words "Don't say I never gave you anything." This practically brought Haley to tears. She never imagined that she could care so much about a person until she met Nathan. He changed everything for her.

"Thank you, Nathan. I love it." She pulled him back into bed and kissed him. "I've been wanting this one for weeks… how did you know I wanted it?"

"You were looking at a magazine a few weeks ago and you said that you liked it… it's the same one, I just had it engraved. I don't forget things about you… remember?"

"I love you so much, Nathan Scott. You know, suddenly, I'm not so tired any more…"

"Why the change of heart, Hales?"

"It's the rainy season…" she shot him a wink and he knew exactly what she meant.

"Glad we got the bigger room, huh?" Nathan flipped her over so that he was on top of her and kissed her. They completed each other. They were their best selves when they were together. Nothing could replace the love they had for one another. They made love through the night, taking in every moment they shared together.

**I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think! Happy 2010!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! It there is anything you want to see in the next few chapters, let me know and I will try to write it... I know I also promised an update of Slow Me Down, but I've gotten kind of caught up in this fic and I'm not really sure when I'll get around to the other one... That said, I will try really hard to update BOTH of them over the weekend, but I can't make any promises.... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Laurel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... nada... zilch.**

Haley was sitting on the porch connected to their room, listening to the waves rise and fall and gazing at the stars. She woke up around four in the morning and was unable to fall back to sleep. She attributed it to the time change and decided to use peacefulness of her surroundings to her advantage and write a song. As she got lost in the lull of the ocean, she heard tiny feet scamper up behind her. She turned around to find a sleepy-eyed Jamie standing in the doorway of the porch.

"Jimmy-jam, what are you doing up?" she questioned.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied.

"Yeah, me neither, buddy…but you have to go back to bed or you will be tired in the morning. It'll just take a few days for you to get adjusted to the time change…"

"Why aren't you going back to bed, Momma?"

"Because I am going to drink lots and lots of coffee tomorrow to stay awake."

"Eww," he replied and wrinkled his nose, "Daddy said that if I want to end up tall, I shouldn't drink coffee."

"That's right. So unless you want to be crabby tomorrow, I suggest getting a little more sleep."

The little boy let out a yawn and Haley helped him onto her lap where he snuggled in close to her.

"What were you looking at when I came out here?"

"The stars…" she replied, getting lost in them once again.

"Tell me about them," he urged.

"Well you see those ones?" she pointed to a cluster of four stars, "That's Pegasus… and those there are the big dipper… and if you look really closely, you can see mars behind the clouds…"

"That's really cool, Momma." Haley looked down at her son and he dozed off once more.

* * *

Hours later, the sun had finally begun to rise and Jamie was still asleep in Haley's arms. When Nathan awoke to an empty bed, he searched the suite for his wife, finally resting his eyes on her figure sitting on the porch. Noticing that she was only wearing a light nightgown, he pulled a blanket off the bed to bring to her. He opened the door and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"What's this, Hales?" he questioned, motioning to Jamie as he squeezed in on the couch next to her.

"He couldn't sleep…"

Noticing the bright red sky from the sunrise, Nathan let out a heavy sigh, "Wow. It sure is beautiful here."

"I know. I don't think I've seen anything like it in my life."

Jamie started to stir at the sound of his parents' voices. His big blue eyes opened slightly and he squinted into the sun.

"Well, good morning, sleepyhead," Haley teased and ruffled his hair.

"Is it time to wake up yet?" the little boy questioned.

"Almost," Haley responded, "As soon as the sun is all the way up."

The family of three watched the sunrise together, taking in the heat and comfort of each other and the giant star. Once the sun had fully risen above their heads, it was clear that Jamie was awake, rested and ready to explore.

* * *

After a hearty breakfast, the Scotts headed down to the pool. They were searching or the perfect place to spend their day. The swimming area was several decent size pools all connected by tunnels and water slides. There were many options that would have been perfectly acceptable, but when the boys laid their eyes on the water basketball hoop, they knew that that was the perfect spot. They found three reclining chairs in the area, grabbed some towels and made themselves at home. Jamie was just about to jump in the pool when Haley stopped him.

"Jamie, hang on a second… you need sunscreen."

"Aw…" Jamie moaned.

Haley lathered sunscreen all over Jamie and he was good to go.

"There we go… no skin cancer for you!"

"Will you come in with me, Momma?"

"Maybe later, Buddy. I want to finish my song first."

Jamie approached Nathan who was putting sunscreen on himself. Noticing his son's sad demeanor, he asked, "What's the matter, Jamie?"

"Momma won't go in the pool with me now…"

"She won't? Well, do you want to go in now or wait for her later?"

"Now with her."

"What about now with me?"

Jamie nodded approvingly, "That would be good, but I really want to swim with Momma too."

"You will, I promise, buddy. Plus, I don't think your mom would do this!" Nathan picked Jamie up by the armpits and plummeted him into the water. Nathan quickly followed suit and jumped in after him, causing a massive splash.

* * *

Now it was now 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Nathan and Jamie were in a heated game of water basketball that mostly included Nathan picking Jamie up out of the water so that he could slam-dunk the ball. Haley was still busy working on her song, and she had not yet been in the water. Noticing that she was getting sun-burnt, Haley began reapplying lotion to herself.

"Hey, Nate, can you get my back?" she asked, not wanting to disturb their game, while at the same time knowing that he would not reject the request.

"Of course," he complied and exited the water.

She could feel his eyes on her as he diligently rubbed all of the lotion into her skin. When he was done applying the lotion, he left a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

"Mhh… what was that for?" she asked.

"I really like that swimsuit," he explained while tracing the edge of her bottoms with his thumb. "Your son wants to swim with you," he whispered into her ear from behind.

"My son does, or you want to?" she questioned.

"Both," he replied.

"Nathan, I don't want to right now… I'm really tired…"

"Well, too bad." He scooped her up wedding style.

"Nate, what are you doing?" she giggled.

"Exactly what you think I'm doing."

Nathan ran to the edge of the pool with Haley still in his arms tossed her into the water.

"Nathan!" she shrieked, "Come here."

As soon as Nathan jumped in the water, she wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissed him repeatedly. Their little make-out session was just heating up when they heard a small voice behind them.

"Aww… Mom and Dad, get a room!" Jamie declared.

Startled, Haley turned around, bright red, to face her son.

"Hey, Jimmy-Jam! I'm in the water… what do you want to do?"

"water slide?!"

"Sounds good to me! You lead the way!"

**Ok... let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, Laurel.**

**Next chapter: Naley date night**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! This is probably the last update of the weekend... I have to get ready for school tomorrow and finish up the Slow Me Down update. Enjoy! Read and review!** **-Laurel**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own it!**

The Scotts had spent several days in Kaua'i and they were finally settling into a routine. They found themselves spending several hours at the pool playing basketball, swimming and going down the waterslide. Then, they would head over to the beach where they would pass time in the water or just sitting on the sand. Over the past several days, they had met many other families who were also vacationing in Hawaii. While Nathan and Haley wanted to spend as much time as possible with Jamie, they also wanted a night to themselves. They gathered information about the daycare program from other families and Jamie had actually developed interest in going there. Nathan made a reservation at the nicest place he could find for him and Haley to spend the evening. Nathan and Haley were getting ready while Jamie was sitting on their bed playing his PSP.

"Jamie, which one do you like better? This one or the blue one?" Nathan questioned, knowing he would give him an honest answer.

"Mom likes blue on you," he replied, not looking up from his game.

"What do I like?" Haley asked as she came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a magenta halter dress that fit her perfectly. Her hair was curly from the humidity and the ringlets fell loosely on her shoulders. The locket that Nathan had given her sat perfectly on her chest and was turned to the side that read "forever".

"You like blue on Daddy…" He got off the bed and stood next to her. "You look really pretty, Momma," he declared.

"Thanks, baby," she replied as she did a twirl for him.

When Nathan finished changing his shirt, he turned to look at Haley. _Damn my girl is hot_, he thought. "You look beautiful, Hales," he tucked a stray hair behind her ear and gave her a long deep kiss that could have easily turned into more if they didn't have little eyes watching.

"Ahh! My eyes!" Jamie exclaimed, " You guys are supposed to do that once I'm gone!"

"Sorry, buddy," Haley giggled.

"Can we go now? Please?" Jamie begged.

"Ok. Let's go." Nathan took Haley's hand and they headed down to the "Keikei Club",

* * *

As they approached the childcare, Haley started to feel a little guilty about leaving Jamie on their family vacation.

"Are you sure you want to go, Jamie?" she questioned.

"Yeah! I want you and Dad to have your date. Plus, that other kid at the pool said that it's really fun," he explained.

When they opened the door to the "Keikei club", they were greeted by a young lady who was wearing a bright red Hawaiian shirt and khaki uniform shorts. "Aloha, I'm Jessica. I'll be running he Keikei program tonight," she said as she reached out her hand to both Nathan and Haley.

"Hi, I'm Haley Scott and this is Jamie."

"Aloha, Jamie. We have a ton of stuff going on tonight. I'm sure you will have fun. Right now, we are just hanging out until everyone gets here so you are welcome to play on the computer or play station while your parents sign the forms…" she suggested.

"Do you have NBA live?"

"We most certainly do have NBA live!" she confirmed.

"Sweet! Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." He gave them each a hug and ran off to play.

"Ok, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I just have to have you sign the consent forms and you are good to go." Nathan and Haley signed the forms, hugged Jamie goodbye one more time and headed out the door.

"Have a good time, Mr. and Mrs. Scott. Mahalo!" Julia called after them.

* * *

The restaurant they were going to was about a half an hour away. Nathan had looked it up before he made the reservation and it was an old plantation that overlooked the ocean. Nathan pulled up to the restaurant. He parked and ran around to the passenger door to get Haley. He closed the door behind her and planted a kiss on her forehead before they headed into the restaurant hand in hand.

"Nathan Scott… we have a reservation for 6:00," He told the stewardess.

"Ok… Scott, party of two… You reserved the private gazebo, right?" the stewardess questioned.

"Right," he confirmed.

"Ok… follow me," she picked up two menus from the desk and led them back to the private spot that Nathan had reserved. When they arrived at the secluded table that was set up for four people, they decided to sit next to each other, rather than across. They sat down and got comfortable looking at the menus.

"So, what will I be having, Hales?" He questioned. Over the years they had kept up their tradition of ordering for each other whenever they went out just the two of them.

"I'm not sure yet," she replied and let their knees bump under the table. She rubbed her foot up and down against his calf as he placed his hand on her lower back.

"Well, if you need any ideas, the prime rib would be very kind of you," he suggested, "No raw fish Ahi crap that you ordered for me last time… that was gross," he wrinkled his brow.

"Are you kidding? That was hilarious! You ate the whole thing!"

"Yeah, that only because you threatened to withhold sex for a whole week and I just couldn't do that," he smirked, "what about you? Any suggestions?"

"I was thinking the alfredo sounded good..."

"Of course, it's another form of mac and cheese… I was actually thinking of ordering that for you…"

"Well you just know me too well, then…"

The waitress came over shortly to introduce herself.

"Aloha, my name is Becca. I'll be serving you tonight. Can I start you off with any sodas or anything from the bar?"

"Yeah," Nathan began, "She'll have a Mai Tai…" Haley arched her eyebrow and shot him a quizzical look.

"Anything for you, Sir?"

"No thank you… designated driver," he replied.

As soon as the waitress left, Haley slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "I see how it is, Nathan Scott, trying to get your wife drunk…"

"Not drunk, Hales… I've seen you drunk before… remember, Dan's pants? I don't want the same thing to happen to mine!"

"I'm never going to live that one up, am I?"

"Don't think so, babe."

The waitress brought the large drink that was topped with a pineapple and placed it in front of Haley. "Is there anything else I can get for you two?" she asked.

"Actually, I think we are ready to order," Nathan replied.

The waitress took out her pad of paper and a pen to signal that she was ready. "What can I get for you ma'am?" she asked Haley.

"Well,_ he _will have the prime rib with fries for the side please," Haley replied.

When Haley was finished, Nathan continued, "And, she will have the seafood alfredo…"

"Sounds good, I'll put the orders in and bring you some bread while you wait."

"Thank you," they both said as they returned their menus to the waitress.

Once the waitress was a good distance away, Haley added, "They must think we are so weird when we do that…"

"Thanks for sparing me the Ahi, Hales."

Their food arrived quickly and they tucked into their meals, enjoying their choices and each other's company. Soon their plates were cleared and the waitress returned.

"Are you two interested in any dessert?" she questioned.

"We can see what you have," Haley replied.

The waitress handed them a dessert menu and left them to look over the options.

"Ohh… chocolate sushi! That sounds good!" Haley declared.

"Actually, Hales, there is this ice cream place near our hotel that is supposed to be really good… I was thinking maybe we could get some ice cream and take a walk on the beach…"

"That sounds perfect," she replied as she brought her hand up to stroke his face. He interlaced his hand with hers and brought it to his lips where he laid a soft kiss.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were walking down the beach, each with a cone of ice cream in one hand with their others clasped together.

"What'd you get?" Nathan asked her, hinting that he wanted a taste.

"Mocha chip," she replied, "here…" she raised the cone to his mouth, but instead of letting him take a taste, she smushed it on his lips and smeared in all over his cheeks and chin. Haley giggled at his shocked face.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, caught off guard.

Haley dropped her ice cream on the ground, not caring that she wouldn't be able to eat the rest of it, lifted herself onto her tip-toes, wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and started kissing the ice cream off. " So… I… can… do… this…" she whispered huskily between kisses. Nathan quickly dropped his ice cream as well and wrapped his arms around her. They made their way to laying on the ground, not caring that they didn't have a blanket or towel to lay on.

"I love you, Haley James Scott," Nathan whispered in her ear and left a trail of kisses down her neck and collarbone, eventually finding his way to her mouth. Minutes later, they felt raindrops start to trickle from the sky which caused Haley to break their kiss and giggle.

"What?" Nathan asked, curious to find out what she thought was so funny.

"It's the rainy season," she replied and kissed him deeply.


End file.
